


Less Than A Second

by thunda2



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunda2/pseuds/thunda2
Summary: Dayna's last moments on Gauda Prime.





	

    "Be so kind as to drop your guns, all of you," said the dark haired woman who had accompanied Blake and was now holding a gun on them.

　

_Well, this certainly went bad fast_ , Dayna thought as she tossed her gun with the others. A few feet away she saw their leader transfixed, standing over the bloody body of former rebel leader Roj Blake. _Snap out of it, Avon, do something_.

　

    "You and this nest of rebels are now prisoners of the Federation," continued the woman.

　

    She estimated the distance to the nearest gun on the floor. _Okay, I can get us out of this. A second, that’s all I need._

　

    "You’re a Federation agent?" asked a disbelieving Tarrant.

_Good. Get her talking. Make her lose focus_. Dayna inched forward, closer to the pile of weapons.

　

_Practiced this hundreds of times. Fire from a kneeling position to present a smaller target. Aim for the center of her body in case she moves._

　

    "Oh, now, look, I’ve never been against the Federation." Vila scurried to the woman.

　

_That’s it, Vila, do what you do best. Give me that second I need._ She took in long, slow breaths and relaxed her muscles in preparation. _Stay ready, loose. Wait until she looks at him. Only need a second. Wait...wait...wait..._

　

    She reacted with a striking viper’s speed. The gun nearly leaped into her hand as in one smooth movement she crouched, scooped it up and aimed.

　

    Dayna never saw the flash erupt from the Federation officer’s weapon. She didn’t feel the plasma bullet rip through her chest, severing her heart. She wasn’t aware of her best friend Tarrant catching and gently lowering her to the floor. It was over...in less than a second.


End file.
